Desert of starlit skies
by NewDawnFox
Summary: The third in the starlit dragon series, things are about to change for the vampire world as they know it! plz read its good on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Desert of Starlit skies

Chapter 1

Mission of a friend's heart

High in the White owl mountains, two friends sit watching and waiting for something to happen. Making ranger's baby sit, how could they, but waverns and feral dragons who would kill what they were looking after and they were too special for that.

There had been some close calls and both rangers were alert, so did not miss the raise of mist from their horse's noses, or the call from a familiar voice.

"Is that what you two call breakfast" said the voice

"I have had worse" Will said as Horace came in and hunkered down beside the rangers. Already, there were snow flakes in his hair and dust of it on his shoulders.

"So have I" he said "but I do not have to like it"

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Horace shifted restlessly every so often. Will, and Edward trained to remain silent and unmoving for hours at a time, regarded him.

"Do you see much of Alyss these days?" asked Will looking out into the cave, knowing what Horace was about to say.

It was the first time Will had mentioned her since Horace had arrived.

"I see her from time to time" he said softly and _a little briefly _Edward thought

"Unavoidable, I suppose" said Edward "After all, you are based at the castle. I suppose you would bump into her occasionally"

"Well...a little more than occasionally" Horace said

In fact, he and Alyss saw a good deal of each other socially, but he was not sure that he wanted to go into that with Will or Edward watching. In the past, he had sensed a slight tension between himself and Will when it came to Alyss. He realized that with Will and Edward watching him, he had to add more.

"I mean, there are dances and such" he said " and picnics, of course" he added, wishing that he had not said anything.

Will arched an eyebrow.

"Picnics?" Will said "how lovely, sounds like life is one **BIG **picnic at the castle these days?"

"Well I..." Horace cleared his throat

Will could see something big was coming and he did not know if he would like it.

"Well, it is just that...you see... we are sort of..." Horace stumbled out before he hesitated.

"Tell us Horace" said Edward

"FewnightsagoIproposedtoAlyss andshesaidyes..." He managed to get out, before slowing down and said at a more easier speed "few nights ago I proposed to Alyss and she said yes, so when we get home, we are going to be married and I hope that you are not mad at me Will"

As a whoop of delight and congratulations from Edward, Horace looked at Will " so you do not mind?" he said

"No I could not think of a better person" Will said and then added his congratulations too. " I mean my best friends at twenty one, married wow!" knowing that that ship had sailed long ago.

**An: poor Will, he is happy and sad at the same time, I mean Will,will be stuck at seventeen for awhile, while his friends get older and older.**

**review**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 2

Eggs in danger

Epov

With the Will and Horace talking of the up coming wedding, I decided to go outside and get away from them, I needed to breathe. Bella was on the ground her wings outstretched protecting the eggs with her body.

Unknown to the two of us at the moment a wavern was merging with the patterns of light and shade thrown by the half moon, it seemed to blend into the fabric of the night, matching the rhythm of the swaying trees and cloud shadows as they moved with the moderate wind.

The wavern slipped into the shadow of a nearby tree, holding still in case of danger, eventually satisfied that their was no danger to it from the dragon or the vampire who was with it and now it could get what it had been working so hard for its prize, the eggs.

Suddenly an unseen missile smashed into its head, the cry of alarm froze in its throat as it died, a clean shot.

"You know you could have told us" said Will as he and Horace came out, and over to Edward and Bella as Will put he's bow away.

"I know I was just..." I started to say

"Stalking, being with Bella, frightening us half to death!" said Horace, I looked confused at this so I had to say

"What do you mean?"

"Look behind you Ranger, that wavern nearly had you...some ranger you are" Horace continued, while Will just raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked behind me and sure enough there was a wavern there, it looked like it had not eaten in a while, and tried its luck in getting an egg.

"Why did you come out here anyway?" Will asked

"As you said I have been stalking, being with Bella, and frightening you half to death for a while now, but talk of a wedding and well... I am out of my element" I said looking at Will, I knew that he knew what I meant.

"I know what you mean, we got to have some sort of protocol at the wedding, but still I get to be with the one I love at the end of it so... I don't mind to much" said Horace with a smile, and I knew he had to be thinking of Alyss.

Will said " you will be getting a haircut, won't you?"

all of us laughed as he ran his hand though his hair, it was getting a little long, we all knew what Alyss would say to him about it.

"I will get a haircut" he agreed and we laughed again.

Just then Bella roared out.

"Are the waverns back Bella?" I asked

"No" she said or sobbed out "it was a feral" _dam _I thought feral dragons are the worst of the worst as they are faster than waverns and twice as bad, all dragons hate loosing eggs and babies to them.

"How many, my love" I asked again, as I stroked her trying to calm her down.

"Two eggs, and that is not the worst thing about this, they were nearly ready to hatch" she cried

"How soon will the force of dragons be here?" Will asked me also running a hand down Bella(she was slowly calming down).

"Should be..." I started To say

Just then I heard a familiar call, as Esme landed with lord Carlisle,Alice and Jasper

"We are here now" called out Alice

Lord Carlisle took in Bella's sobbing and our faces and said "how many lost?" when we told him he continued " to be expected with a large nest like this"

"Don't you usually have them in nests in your castles where they are protected from this type of attack?" Horace asked

"Yes... usually..., but this is a new type of dragon and we don't know whether moving them is the best for the hatchlings inside, so anyway now you four are free" voiced Carlisle

"That's good because this guy" Will started to say, then pointing to Horace who had turned pink

" has to plan his wedding" I finished then Will and I laughed at Alice's brighting smile _oh no _I thought _poor Horace_

"oh my god, a wedding!... can I plan it... I have all these ideas I am sure your girl will like them..." Alice started to say

I looked to Will and we tuned it out.

**An: poor Horace and Alyss is all I can say, I wonder what Alice will do to them?**

**review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 3

I do, Don't I

A few months after the mission in the mountains, that had the rest of the eggs and hatchlings survive, the wedding of the year was happening.

The ceremonial side of the day had gone off perfectly thanks to Alice.

Alyss had been a stunningly beautiful bride, her gown was white and simple. With her hair swept up on her head and a simple gold necklace at her throat.

Horace had been impressive and handsome, his chain mail was shining silver. With a green over cloth and a sword at his hip.

Will and Edward were in a belted sleeveless tunic over a white silken shirt. The tunics were made from the finest leather and leaf green. Dark green breeches and brown knee - high boots, and wore a short cape.

Bella was in a simple blue gown that seemed to shine as she walked up the walk way to the alter as if made by magic.

After the official ceremony, the guests were getting ready for the reception by proceeding from the audience hall where the wedding had been to the dining hall, to take their seats.

"My lords, ladies, gentlemen..."Baron Arald began, then added "and people of Redmond castle" then as all turned to watch him he continued "Today I have the honour of seeing two of my wards marry, this really makes me feel old, I must admit" smiling a little then added "I was a little puzzled why they married early but I see they are truly happy and in love".

He waited a while while a ripple of conversation ran round the room.

While Will listened to the baron, Will thought _I am happy for them I think, I do like this don't I _before Will heard the baron say "now which I will add to this, bring on the feast!".

After the food had been had Will talked about his two friends, how their life had been in the ward, how Horace who had bullied him when they were younger had turned into one of his best friends, how beautiful Alyss was, and how happy he was for them both.

As another friend got up and made their Edward turned to Will and said " I liked your speech". Bella smiled and added "I wonder what you would say at our wedding Will?" then giggled as Edward and Will's jaws hit the floor.

Then Will thought he should say something "I hope it was all right". As best man, he knew he had to propose a toast and he had said it with all the confidence in his heart.

"It was a lot better than all right" Edward assured him "are you really OK with this, I mean you and her before Carlisle..."

"Its really all right I'm happy she found someone who will treat her right, and give her everything that I can not"Will said looking Edward in the eye.

As Bella and Edward now got up and started to the band, Will smiled in the first time in a long time he was very happy for his friends, Will looked to Edward and Bella as they sang to the couple the song "A thousand years" putting all their feelings into it.

When Edward and Bella came back Will said "I liked your song to Horace and Alyss"

"Yeah, Bella and I have been working on "A thousand years" for a while now" Edward said and smiled at Bella as she had been scared about singing in front of all these people, but he knew it was going to be all right.

Just then Bella growled and Will and Edward looked over towards the main entrance to the hall, where a commotion had broken out.

There was a dirty figure standing just inside the door.

**An 1: "A thousand years" is by Christina Perri, has anyone heard the new version "download it or buy it, its good"**

**An 2: Tune in next week to find out who the person is?**

**and as always read and review read and review read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 4

Day interrupted

Demiteri, a young dragon rider had come to get help, he was one of the few overseas riders and had a water dragon, that swam faster than Bella flew.

Epov

As Will and I reached the entrance to the hall, Demiteri was slumped wearily on a bench, as we came towards him we could see some thing was very wrong.

"Sorry to barge in at a time like this" said Demiteri waving his hand at the wedding.

I took know notice of this and say "are you alright?"

"I have been better" he said then taking a breath he continued "with our leader taken and usurper on the throne, the country I work for needs help"

Will and I looked at each other knowing that this was bad.

The rest of the wedding had gone on smoothly with dancing and feasting. Then just before midnight, an open air carriage, pulled by two white - grey mares, had arrived at the entrance to the hall. The newly weds led a procession down the central aisle and were cheered aboard by well wishers, and then it drove away into the night.

It was the following morning at the Baron Arald's office, it was crowded with the numbers of people present to hear what had happened overseas. So here we all were, discussing the remarkable turn of events that had brought Demiteri and Corin that had joined us this morning to our door.

"Okay a rescue mission is in order"Baron Arald said then continued " Halt you will go as the one in charge, with Will and Edward of course"

"Yes sir" said Halt impassively

"Horace, you will go too, I am sorry to drag you away from you pretty wife but just in case they can not manage it between them" the Baron continued "alright then, one more I think, Gilan you too"

"Yes sir!" Gilan said eagerly. The prospect of a mission with his little brothers as he called Will and Edward, was great.

"Well, we have four ranger's and a knight" the Baron said looking at them all, before turning to Will, as Will cleared as throat.

"We have two full ranger's, two apprentice's and a knight" Will corrected him.

"Don't sell yourselves short, you and Edward make one ranger, so now we have three ranger's" said the Baron laughing

The following day, the group headed for castle Araluen and the ship that Demiteri had traveled on was docked there.

"Why couldn't Bella fly us all there Edward" said Horace as he watched Demiteri fall again.

"It is too far, Bella may fly but she has her limits" I answered then continued " besides seeing Demiteri on horse back is too funny"

Demiteri lay groaning on the turf, he was trying to find one part of his body that did not hurt, _lucky Edward was immortal vampire _he thought _me the mortal vampire gets hurt too easily. _He opened his eyes to that elderly pony that he had been riding looking down at him.

"You know, it beats me" Halt said smiling before continued "how these people can balance on a dragon's back which can turn every which way from Sunday. Yet put them on a placid old pony that's as gentle as a rocking horse and they are instantly trying to get off".

"I was not trying to get off" Demiteri said then growled at the horse "that brute of a horse bucked me off, and if he does it again I will feed him to my dragon"

"Bucked you off" I said hiding a grin, before continuing "did any one see that old pony called plod do any bucking?"

Will and Halt shook their heads.

"He bucked I tell you" said Demiteri looking at the pony again then saying "I felt a distinct movement"

"He turned to the left" said Will coming up to pat plod.

"Suddenly"said Demiteri with a growl

"Plod never did any thing suddenly in his life" Halt said also coming up to pat plod then continued "at least not in the last fifteen years of it".

"That's why we call him plod" I put in helpfully

"That is not what I call him" Demiteri said venomously

Horace decided that was enough "you don't have a lot of sympathy, do you" he said

"Not really" said Will and I together

"Come on Demiteri let's get you back on again" Horace said.

"Get on again? on that?" said Demiteri pointing at the pony who looked like he had an eyebrow raised.

"That's right" said Horace

"You are telling me that the best thing I can do, after this fiend from hell has lurched and spun and jumped and broken every bone in my body, is to get back on give him another chance at me" Demiteri said

"That's right" said Horace again

Demiteri looked at Horace before saying "and I thought you were my friend"

**An: sorry for the slow start thing should start happening from here, review and tell me your ideas about what will happen to them.**

**review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I don't own Twilight/Eragon/Ranger's apprentice**

Chapter 5

Oceans and seas

At this time of year, ships had began to make their way into the constant sea in increasing numbers bringing trade from the islands to the west in the Endless ocean.

"Lower away!" Corin the ships captain called "slowly now! easy does it! a little more... take up the slack there! bring him left! hold it! a little more... that's it"

Tug, suspended by a large canvas sling that passed under his belly was gently lowered into the last of the horse - holding pens beside the other horses, Halt's horse called a greeting to make him feel better about this whole thing.

Will slipped in to the pen now with Tug and released the lifting sling that had been attached and rubbed him down calming him as best he could.

Will grinned, patted Tug's nose saying "good boy, you won't be in here for that long"

"Anything else?" Corin said and Halt pointed to the east.

"Let's get going" he said

"Right!...up oars!" Corin's voice rose as he called out orders "cast off and fend!"

The line handlers cast off the bow and stern lines that had held the Eclipse, their boat, to the jetty. At the same time, three other crew men placed long poles against the timbers of the jetty and pushed the ship clear, setting it drifting out into the current.

"Down oars!"

The blades were cocked forward towards the bow, just above the water, ready for the first strike.

"Give way all!"Corin ordered

The oar blades dipped and the rowers heaved backward against the oar handles.

They were under way at last.

Finally, Eclipse slipped out of the sheltered waters of river and turned south into the Narrow sea.

Will was thinking on the last time he went on a trip on the seas. The storms where the waves were huge and how helpless he had been.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked Halt.

"I am fine" Halt replied in a tight voice.

"Are you sure? you don't seen all right" Halt was looking pale "is something bothering you?" Edward continued.

Halt turned to him and said "yes, something is bothering me...I am being constantly asked "are you all right?" by an idiot. I really wish..."

Where it was it was cut short, by clenched teeth.

Halt was seasick.

"Mmmmm! Aaaaaaaaah! there's nothing like the sea air to cheer you up, is there?" Demetri boomed as he looked to his sea dragon Ash. he continued saying "I don't understand how people can ride all day on one of those jerking, lurching, jumping, bucking fiends from hell without the slightest problem..."

Demetri now looked now at the horses in the stalls "but put them on a smooth, solid, barely moving ship's deck and suddenly their stomachs want to turn themselves inside out"

**An: sorry Halt**

After two days at sea, Halt was mercifully in control once more.

Will stood alone in the very bow of the ship, chin resting on his forearm. He was scared his captors might come for him or what he could do if they did.

"Something on your mind?" Halt asked quietly. He had an idea what was wrong but he wanted Will to admit to it.

"No... well, I suppose, sort of... well, yes" Will said

Halt's eyebrow raised "and there's a choice of three answers for me. Never let it be said that you don't answer a question thoroughly" he said

"I know just I am scared of... them" Will whispered

"Will, son you know I'd would never let them touch you again" said Halt pulling Will into a hug, Will relaxed into it, as things happened on the open water.

Two dragons circled each other, Bella growling at Ash, Flying dragons and sea dragons did not get on, maybe because flying dragons mostly were fire breathing and sea dragons mostly were water breathing ones.

"Demetri call off Ash!" Edward yelled out.

"We are all getting a little crazy here, maybe we should land and let every one out for some fun" said Gilan.

**An: sorry for the lateness I was very sick, so do not know if this chapter is any good, I am getting better now, on the right meds so the next one should be better.**

**review please make a sick girl's day.**


	6. not a chapter

**Not a chapter**

**To those who read this fic**

**I am sorry**

**this sorry is going on hold for a while**

**will be rewriten and reposted sometime next year but if you want to you can pm me and you can have a go yourself, I will happy to help.**

**look out for my new story "daylight"**

**a new edward/ bella **

**again sorry**

**merry xmas**


End file.
